Ne-O (Earth-74)
The Ne-O is an alien device with unknown origins in Genesis: Chronocle. It is worn by Nick Stone and it serves as a DNA Alterer. History The Ne-O was first brought on Earth by Vulk Izor. A rogue Chronosapien wanted it for unknown reasons. After a battle, Vulk was forced to give the Ne-O to Nick. Nick used the Ne-O to defeat the Chronosapien and later, Vulk allowed Nick to keep it before leaving. In the past four years, Nick has used the Ne-O to stop threats. Appearance In Passive Mode, the Ne-O resembles a white wristband with two thin black stripes on both sides' edges. The X2, the second component resembles a thinner wristband but is only half of the first part and has a black rectangle panel-like structure on top of it and two squares on both its upper and lower side. In Active Mode, the Ne-O is Passive Mode and X2 combined. In Scan Mode, the Ne-O's black panel and the blue squares turn green. In Recharge Mode, the panel and squares are red. In Active Mode with its dial up, it looks exactly the same as Active Mode except the black panel is extended upwards. Functions The Ne-O's most important and notable function is the ability to transform its wearer into different alien creatures by altering the wielder's DNA with that of the alien DNA inside the Ne-O. It is unknown how many alien DNA samples are stored within the Ne-O. Once the user transforms, they gain the appearance, abilities and voice of the desired transformation. In some cases such as Thousand Arrows and Sharklitz, the user's personality may change due to the way certain species are hardwired to think. The Ne-O also has other functions such as. *Several different modes (see bottom of article) *Plumber Communicator *Global Map Most of the Ne-O's features can be accessed via voice command. Although when first being utilized, the user is required to input a code in order to unlock it. Unlike the Omnitrix and its other variations, the Ne-O does not lock the eye color of the user onto one certain color and does not add its own symbol on the transformation's bodies. Instead, the user can switch between aliens or revert back mentally. The artificial voice of the Ne-O resembles an adult woman's voice. Known DNA Samples Modes *'Passive Mode' - The Ne-O is worn around Nick's wrist as a wristband. During this mode, most of its functions are disabled but it still accepts voice commands. The X2 can be attached to it in order to trigger Active Mode. *'Active Mode' - The Ne-O has the X2 attached to it. Tapping the black sensor will open the Dial and project the holograms of the aliens. The user can use a hand motion to the left or to the write to browse through available transformations. The Ne-O automatically reverts to Passive Mode after the user transforms back from an alien. *'Scan Mode' - Scan Mode is automatically activated when there is an uncataloged DNA sample within the scanner's range. The user can choose to proceed or to disable the scan via voice command. During scan mode, the transformation feature is disabled. *'Recharge Mode' - Recharge Mode is triggered once the Ne-O runs out of power after multiple transformations. Gallery Ne-O - X2.png|The X2 (2nd Component) Ne-O - Recharge Mode.png|Recharge Mode Ne-O - Passive Mode.png|Passive Mode Ne-O - Active-Scan Mode.png|Scan Mode Ne-O - Active Mode.png|Active Mode Ne-O - Active Mode (Dial Up).png|Active Mode (Dial-Up) Trivia *The Ne-O's energy is a light-blue/cyan color. Category:Genesis: Chronocle Category:NickFusi0n Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices